


Purr

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Orgy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Play, Cat Fëanor, Fluff and Crack, Multi, The entire House of Finwë in a giant cuddle pile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self-indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Fëanor wakes up after the best night of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for animal play.

Fëanáro rolled over, yawning, and pressed a kiss to someone's shoulder. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He was surrounded by warmth, and felt like a large, contented, cat, surrounded by all the people he loved most in the world. Maitimo, behind him, tucked in closer, wrapping his arms around his father. The night before had been everything he could ever have dreamed of, and waking up in his son's arms was the most blissful part of it. 

"Fëanáro?" a voice whispered in front of him, the person he had kissed, and he opened his eyes to see Anairë's tentative smile. Her lovely dark eyes were shining with happiness. Beside her, Nerdanel lay sprawled on on the cushions, one of her bare breasts visible, and on Nerdanel's other side and half on top of her, Arafinwë and Eärwen were cuddled in each other's arms. 

The large room was covered in cushions, comfortable enough for at least thirty people to easily sleep all curled up together in a pile. Pillows and blankets were scattered about the room haphazardly. Off to one side there were tables and chairs, lit by the dim glow of Fëanorian lamps, and several people, among them Findekáno, Arkáno, Artanis, and his own Curufinwë, sat casually chatting, several empty and half-empty bottles of wine on the table beside them. 

Silver light, flooding in through the windows, bathed the room in Telperion's glow, and the shine of it was reflected in Anairë's eyes. He smiled up at her. 

"Mew," he said solemnly, sounding not at all like the cat he was imitating, and she broke into giggles, reaching out a hand to gently pet his hair. 

"Oh, sweet Fëanáro-kitty," she cooed, but was unable to go on, hiding her head in the pillow and laughing so hard she shook with it. 

Maitimo stirred softly, opening his eyes. "Dad, are you pretending to be a cat again?"

Fëanáro turned and nuzzled against him, bumping his head softly against Maitimo's shoulder. Maitimo smiled and stroked a large warm hand down his back. Just over Maitimo's shoulder, Finwë lay sleeping, the twins surrounding him, and then Turkáno and Findaráto, who seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of a philosophical debate, half-covered in books. In the corner of the room, he could see Tyelcormo watching over Irissë, who lay sleeping in his arms, and near them Carnistir lay with Aikanáro and Angaráto, all three of them sharing the same blanket. He could not see Makalaurë or Nolofinwë. 

Maitimo and Anairë had been exchanging glances over his head, and suddenly they both tackled him together, pushing him back into the cushions. Anairë bent to kiss him on the mouth, while Maitimo ducked his head and took his father's nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly at it. 

Fëanáro purred, arching up into their caresses. He kneaded Anairë's upper back with one hand, and the top of Maitimo's head with the other. Someone settled down on the cushions at his feet, and when he opened his eyes a little, he saw that it was Nolofinwë. He gave him a kiss-blink of a glance, acknowledging his presence, and Nolofinwë smiled, taking one of Fëanáro's feet into his lap and pressing a long kiss to his ankle. 

Across the room, a well-known song began to play - Makalaurë too had arrived, and settled down in the chair next to Findekáno, and both were playing their harps softly, a morning duet. 

The room filled with the soft sounds of people slowly waking up. Fëanáro drifted on a sea of sensation and sound, knowing nothing but love and light.


End file.
